Accident or Fate
by hermela
Summary: What happens if Loren Tate is lead in Eddie Duran's Music video what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone new story I don't know if I will continue it but it was an idea I had.

Chapter 1

Loren's POV

I can't believe im the lead in Eddie Duran's music video; Something in the Air my favorite song by him, I just hate that Chloe Carter is in it she has not one dancing bone in her boney body. Mel and Mel have been doing this for an hour.

Loren: Chloe watch me and Melissa again

Chloe: Do it so I can understand it

Mel mumbled: A dog could understand it

Chloe glared at Melissa then watched them do the dance again

Chloe bumped into Loren and Loren fell

Eddie's POV

Today is hectic im practicing my part on the other side of MK(away from the girls). I bet Chloe is doing great she took dance for 6 years. My thoughts are interrupted by a scream. I quickly run over to the girls I see Loren in tears with people surrounding her when I make it threw the crowd she was holding her swollen ankle

Eddie: Loren what happened

Loren: Well…

Chloe interrupted Loren: She fell

Eddie: Well we have to get you to the ER

Loren nodded

Eddie carried Loren bridal style Loren automatically wrapped her arms around his neck

Eddie: Mel can you come with us since you're her best friend

Mel : Of course

Chloe's POV

I am glad I finally got Loren back for bossing me around in front of everybody. But I have to get to that stupid hospital to fake sympathy and make sure no one finds out that I pushed that little brat.

Loren's POV

I want to tell Eddie that Chloe bumped into me but I think he will believe Chloe because they are engaged and I am just a dancer for a video right?

Loren is pulled out of her thoughts when Eddie carried her in the hospital

15 Minutes Later

Loren and Eddie were in Loren's hospital room and in the waiting room

Mel was just sitting there when Chloe walked in Melissa got up and walked up to her.

Melissa's POV

I cant believe what has happened in the past hours. I just hope Loren is okay and that she tells Eddie what actually happened.

Mel continues her thoughts but stops when she saw Chloe so she got up and when to talk to her.

Mel: You have a lot of nerve coming here

Chloe: Like the nerve wearing the outfit

Mel: Yeah Chloe keep running your mouth see what happens if you don't stop.

Chloe: Like im scared

Mel: You will be when I tell Eddie

Just the Loren walked out with crutches and Eddie closely following her.

Eddie: Tell me what

Everyone I am just trying something out. Tell me what you think and some ideas in the future you have I love feedback and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone thanks for all the reviews glad you like my story and I had so many reviews I thought I would give you another chapter today.

Shout out to fanfictionFANGIRL1623, Leddie lover14 (Guest)andonedayatatime1

Eddie's POV

Today has turned totally around. Loren twisting her ankle but the good part is that tomorrow she can get a brace and dance in the music video. When I opened the door for Loren. I hear Melissa say when I tell Eddie. I am so confused so I ask her

Eddie: Tell me what

Chloe's POV

I am in shock. Melissa had to open her big mouth. Now I have to make up another lie. I cant let this stupid girl ruin my chances for fame and fortune. I have to tell Eddie that they are black mailing me.

Mel: Tell you that

Chloe interrupted Mel: That they are blackmailing me

Mel and Loren: What

Eddie: Chloe are you sure

Chloe: You don't believe me

Eddie: I don't know what to believe

Chloe started fake crying: Unbelievable

Chloe run out with Eddie following her

Loren's POV

I cant believe what just happened. Chloe saying that me and Mel blackmailing her. How much attention does a person need. I just hope Eddie doesn't believe he right?

Melissa poked Loren

Loren: What

Mel: Did you know Chloe is a better actress than dancer

Mel and Loren laughed

Mel: Do you want me to get us a cab

Loren: Yeah

Mel's and Loren's Apartment

Mel: Who do you think Eddie will believe

Loren: I don't know because she is his fiancée

Mel: I guess we have to wait and see

Loren's phone started ringing

Loren: It's Eddie

Pone Conversation

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: I just wanted to tell you that when you get your brace tomorrow you can come to MK so we can finish the music video

Loren: Yeah of course but what about Chloe

Eddie: I don't know but we have to get the video finished

Loren: Okay bye

Eddie: Bye

End of Phone Conversation

Mel: What did he say

Loren: When I get my brace off tomorrow we need to go to MK to finish the video

Mel: That's great now we need to go to bed

Loren: Okay goodnight

Mel: Night Lo

Chloe's POV

I am so happy. Eddie told me that he wants to come over to tell me some news about the music video. He is going to probably tell me that im the lead dancer in the video my day is getting better by the moment.

Knock Knock

Chloe Hey Eddie

Eddie: Hey babe

Chloe: So what did you wanna say about the video.

Eddie: That you have to learn the steps or were going to replace you im sorry babe but its not my choice.

Chloe: I know the steps

Eddie: The director said you didn't

Chloe: Okay fine but who has the lead

Eddie: Loren still has the lead

Chloe: How she twisted her ankle

Eddie: Well she is getting a brace tomorrow so she can dance

Chloe: Well that is just great

Eddie: I know but I have to go

Chloe: Okay bye

The Next Morning

Chloe's POV

I have to make sure Eddie doesn't fall for Loren. I can already see it in his eyes. I have to blackmail her and make sure she stays away from Eddie.

Chloe sees Loren at the bar by herself so she walks over there

Chloe: Hey Loren

Loren: Chloe Hi

What Chloe didn't know Eddie was listening to their conversation

Chloe: I want to warn you to stay away from Eddie he is mine and not yours so stay way don't even say a word to him or I will make sure you will be fired from the video

Loren: How will you do that

Chloe: I will do what I will always do sleep my way threw all my problems

Loren: Don't you love Eddie

Chloe: Of course not I am using him for his fame and fortune I have been sleeping with Tyler Rorke the whole time I have been with Eddie and you better not tell him any way but you really don't have any other choice

Eddie's POV

I am hurt and angry how can someone be so cruel. Not to just me but to Loren too. I am just hurt to learn that my 2 years of my life in a relationship was fake. I need to speak up now.

Eddie: Chloe she doesn't have to tell me anything the engagement is off.

If you want to give your ideas or want to put something in the story PM me or leave an review.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone I know I was gone months but blame it on school and teachers I am going to try and update this week or next week this week im going to a camp so yeah but I wanted you to know that i will be updating soon


End file.
